Maximum Intensity
by Mustang69
Summary: In season 6 episode "Flooded" Buffy goes to see Angel after her resurrection from the dead. In the episode "Life Serial" she just said the meeting with Angel was "intense." Wanna know what happened? BEWARE: Rated M for Buffy/Angel naughtiness. PLEASE R&R


**Title: Maximum Intensity**

.

**Teaser: **In season 6 episode "Flooded" Buffy goes to see Angel after her resurrection from the dead. In the episode "Life Serial" she just said the meeting was "intense." This is what happened. Rated M for Buffy/Angel sinfulness.

.

**Disclaimer:** I own noting of the Buffy literature. I try to do honor to the awesome creativity of Josh and Mutant Enemy but writing a little here and there to keep the fire alive!

.

**A/N:** I have noticed that my story "Interlude at the Bronze" had over 1,300 visitors just for the month of March 2011. It seems my naughty Buffy literature is a bit of a success … so here it goes again. This time with Angel and Buffy.

I do have ONE HUGE REQUEST from all who read my work. I BEG you ... REVIEW my story ... PLEASE! It helps if I get some feedback, new ideas, suggestions, anything. I don't care if you just grunt, please review. If you do review any of my stories I will do the same for you if you just ask. Also, if my stories are too bold I have a couple more tame ones I really want reviewed. PLEASE reade my story about the Virginia Slave Slayer and my Angel crossover called Guardian Angel. As I said ... I will promise to reveiw something of yours if you like. THANKS in advance!

.

.

Sitting in the plush hotel room, Buffy turned on the TV and scanned the channels twice before deciding on a long hot shower. Angel went out to bring her something to eat. Since she ordered from a Japanese place that didn't deliver, it was going to take him a little while to return. She was tired. She and Angel had walked and talked and talked and talked some more, it was just so emotionally … draining.

Thirty minutes later she was letting the almost scalding hot water drench her face and head as she rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of her hair. A warm shower made her feel so much better. It is odd how little things like a shower mean so much nw that she was alive again. The thought made her raise and eybrow.

She thought of Angel and wondered if he was still as in love with her as he was when they first kissed back in her room. The memory amused her. She had seen him always in the shadows, wondering who he really was. Then, to her surprise, she found out.

As the shower water cascaded from her breasts, she decided to explore her thoughts as they turned to Angel with his shirt off; his hard abs burned a picture in her mind. She thought how all her friends would be panicking to think of Buffy and Angel spending the night in a hotel room alone. If they thought for a second that she was having such sexual thoughts about him, they would all run to stop her for fear Angelus would be let loose again on the world.

Stepping out of the shower naked she dried off in front of the TV near the bed. Drying her breasts and belly and between her legs caused something to spark within her. Trying to push that out of her mind, she wrapped the towel around her blond hair. Nothing interesting was on the TV so she got a disposable razor from the goodie bag near the sink and decided to do a little trimming downstairs. She never had much to trim anyway but here recently she just didn't have the desire to keep up with it. She wanted to feel something again. She constantly felt empty anymore. She wanted to find a way to get her "fire" back. Trimming and pampering at least made her feel a little sexy.

After a little trim here and there she stood and looked in the mirror. Death hadn't done much damage to her body. She still looked good she thought. She wondered if her boobs were the right size. Riley never complained. Heck, nobody ever complained. "So, I guess they'll do," she said to the reflection of herself in the mirror. _"My boobs really do stand out against my flat tummy,"_ she thought.

Buffy unwrapped her hair from the towel and looked around the room. She thought of reading while she waited on Angel but just was not in the mood. For the first time since her return, she sort of felt a little feisty and frisky. That warmed her and scared her a little. Angelus could NOT come back.

Looking at the balcony door she got an idea. She walked over to the sliding door to the balcony. The dark night and bright streetlights added to the sound of the traffic below. She cracked the door open and looked out. The balcony was designed for privacy. "Perfect," Buffy said to herself as she stepped out naked, into the warm night air.

She did not hear him enter but she was not startled by his cool touch to her bare shoulder. She could tell his hand was trebling by the slight vibration she felt. It was reassuring, yet alien to her.

"B,Buffy … I … I … don't know if," his words were silenced as she turned and put a soft finger against his lips. Her breasts bounced in front of him making his manhood instantly hard.

"Angel, I … I just want …. I need … you," she said as her eyes filled with tears from all the stress she had felt since her return.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first and with more intensity as the desire built in them both. Several soft tears fell from her eyes as her arms went around him and he wrapped his around her. Their tongues met in a soft embrace between them. Buffy had kissed him many times before but tonight, this seemed different. It seemed more naughty, more uncontrolled.

The kiss continued as she felt her back press up against the wall separating one balcony from the other. His hand moves from her back slightly around to her side as their lips parted, both breathing heavily; her, because her lungs craved the air; him, because the passion made him crave her more.

He hesitated for a moment. Then he took her head in his hands and tenderly whispered, "I, I shouldn't … have done that, I'm, I'm sorry Buffy."

"Looking up into his deep brown eyes, Buffy could only whisper, "Don't be sorry. I liked it."

"I gotta go," he said, breaking away from her and stepping back through the balcony door. He briskly walked toward the door to the hallway. Putting her hand on his shoulder, Buffy stopped him in his tracks, several feet from leaving. Angel hesitated as she spoke.

"Angel, please don't go. I need you tonight. I need something. I feel so … so alone, so empty inside."

"Buffy, I want to stay but I can't … I can't let the evil inside me loose again." His brooding eyes searching hers for some way to comfort her.

She reached up and kissed him again slowly. Their tongues caressing each other as their lips pressed together. His hand instinctively dropping down to you firm round ass. He gripped it tight as their kiss continued for a full minute.

Breaking away again from the kiss their foreheads touched lovingly together as he again held her head in his hands. "Maybe … maybe there is … a way to do a little."

"How?" she said sympathetically.

"Buffy, tonight … I want it to be about you."

She looked at him quizzically, her eyes asking the questions her mouth need not say.

"Please, trust me … and let me … please you."

Soon his hands were exploring her perky round breasts protected under the touch of his cool hand. He eased her down on the bed, taking a position beside and slightly over her. He played with her nipples between his fingers even as he spoke.

"We … we … shouldn't. It's too … intense," she said between passionate breaths as his kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. As he kissed her neck his fangs just partially extended … just enough to give her an erotic sensation as they traced across her skin, careful not to draw blood. He trailed his little love nips down the back of her neck, to her shoulder. He desperately wanted her like he had not wanted anyone else in his long existence.

The light touch of his cool hand greeted her exposed breasts making her nipples grow hard. They rose and fell with each breath she took. He continued to touch them just to feel the connection with her.

"An, Angel … I … I," she tried to speak but the words were washed away in her passion and desire.

The sight of such an erotic work of living art within his grasp actually took Angel back for a split second. She was so incredible, beautiful, enticing! He knew that he could not be with her for long. It was just too intense. He feared getting himself lost in her.

Buffy felt Angel's hand slide past her midsection and softly caress her eager and now wet womanhood between her legs. It sent a shiver down her back and she could not help but open her legs wider. He effortlessly slid a finger in her. She automatically began to grind her hips into his hand as he massaged her most private of places on the inside and outside of her sweet pussy. Her breathing became labored. "This can … not …," she could not seem to finish the sentence. She started to speak again but only managed the word, "Please."

Angel thought she was about to ask him to stop but the request never came. He continued to massage her womanhood with one hand as his lips began to softly tease with her breasts … first one nipple … then the other … and back. Finally he couldn't stand just teasing them and he took a nipple firmly in his mouth sucking and kissing and caressing it with his lips and tongue.

Buffy arched her back and moaned slightly, surprising herself. "I … I want … you," she struggled to say.

"This is all you can have of me Buffy. I, I can't do more. I want to explode inside of you Buffy, I do! But, we can't … I can't," Angel said pulling his lips off her breasts only long enough to share his feeleings.

Angel slid a second finger between the inner lips of her womanhood, the rest of his hand brushing erotically up against her inner thigh. She amazed him. She was unbelievably wet! Just brushing the rest of his hand against the outer folds of her vagina soaked his hand in her eager womanly juices. It appears that whatever place she had been yanked back from by Willow did not have sex. She was so eager for this. She craved the touch of a man. He knew it. He could feel her intensity.

As she lay bare beneath him it took Buffy an instant to realize that she was far more exposed than Angel. She opened her eyes and started to offer a stern protest … but then … it happened. A familiar and so welcome sensation rushed over her. The moment exploded like fireworks. Her back arched again and her toes started to even tingle. She gripped the hand that moved in and out of her. When he plunged it in deeper she gasped. She did not want the feeling to ever stop.

As that wave subsided for an instant she propped herself up on her elbows. Angel noticed how her breasts bounced and jiggled slightly. They called to him. His mind was filled with desire for her. Not even his fear of becoming Angelus could push his desire for Buffy out of his brain now. No matter what was going on in the universe, for this moment, the world consisted of just him and just her.

Pulling is dripping wet fingers from her gooey wet pussy; he buried his face in her womanhood. She tasted like strawberries. As he looked at her he thought that Buffy Anne Summers was the most beautiful woman he had ever touched in over 200 years. He was in awe of her at that moment. He felt himself become actually painfully hard in his pants as he looked at her.

His tongue pushed through the folds of her dripping wet pussy causing her to moan loudly and fidget, to some extent, under his touch. Looking up slightly, he could see her breasts bouncing with each breath, her own hand now kneading her breasts gently.

Buffy's clit was swollen from the last orgasm and clearly visible through her pliable folds of skin. Angel's tongue darted across it back and forth. She wriggled in pleasure with each fervent stroke of his tongue. He started softly moving the tip of his tongue across it as he slid one finger again … then a second finger slid tightly inside her. It was as if something had taken her breath away on the spot. She gradually began breathing once more as he moved his fingers leisurely in and out of her.

Trying to speak was very difficult for her now. She seemed caught up in the experience. All she could be certain of was that she did not want it to stop. She managed the simplest of questions. "Wh … what … you … doing … to me?"

Angel did not answer but continued to explore every part her womanhood. He began making small circles around the edge of her clit. As he encircled the swollen sweet spot he gradually applied more and more pressure. Sliding his fingers out of her, his hands now were holding her inner thighs, massaging them rhythmically with every rise and fall of her chest.

She was soaking wet from her lubrication mixed with his saliva when it happened. A wave of tingling pleasure saturated her body a second time. She arched her back, and then pressed her hips firmly into his face. Thrusting her perfectly rounded tits high into the air again she thought it was good he did not need air to breath.

Angel could feel, taste, almost experience her orgasm come. Darting his tongue further down into her sweet spot, he felt her tight pussy literally grip his tongue in uncontrolled contractions of pleasure. He desperately wanted to put himself inside her but …. He couldn't do that. He couldn't risk it. Angelus could never come back.

An quiver swept over her at the same time she started writhing in passionate ecstasy. She could not begin to explain it. She didn't remember orgasms being so intense! How could he do these things to her? This … made her feel again.

His cheeks were glistening from her sweet juices as he pulled his face from her womanhood and started kissing his way to her lips again. As they passionately kissed she could taste her own sweet love juices on his lips. It gave her a rush of naughty pleasure to taste herself on him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him closer.

She could feel him shudder, an almost visible shaking across his body. His lips quivered against hers. She knew his body screamed for release. She could feel his hard manhood poking her throbbing pussy even through his pants. With a quick tug and a snap she released his rock hard dick from his pants. Without hesitating he slid it into position and the head of his shaft penetrated deep inside her.

Only the pain of her fingernails buried in his back snapped him out of his passionate plunge. He stopped … not moving … laying on top of her with his eight very, very, erect inches deep inside her sweet wet pussy. "Buffy," he managed to say as he trembled in her arms, "I, I, can't. Another stroke and I'll cum and Angelus will come. I can't … do this …," he said the last sentence desperately probing her eyes for understanding and love.

Her eyes told him what he needed to know. "I … I understand Angel. I let it go too far too. I am so sorry Angel!" She pulled his head against her shoulder and held him as he softly cried. She wanted him so bad. He made her … feel … again. He was all she ever wanted but life … this existence she now had to face again … it was so unfair. She knew that they could never deal with this emotional intensity. They could never be together like this again.

.

**A/N:** Another rather steamy little story I wrote to go along with my naughty Spuffy story _Interlude at the Bronz_. If you like this rather STRONG "M" theme, you will like the Interlude story. You might also like my Star Trek Drill Thrall stories and the one I wrote about Hank Summers.

Oh, please R&R to let me know, if anything, other naughty character parings you would like me to try.


End file.
